


Can't trust a con-man

by angellteeth



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, This is based off a joke i made a week ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellteeth/pseuds/angellteeth
Summary: In which Stanley makes a very good deal.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Can't trust a con-man

Stanley Pines was a man used to making risky deals for a good payoff. Make no mistake, he wasn't stupid enough to fall for Bill Cipher's tricks. He could smell a con like that from a mile away. He _has_ used flattery as a weapon more times than he could count, after all.

But some child snatching fairy? He could work with that. The faerie laid out their terms plain and simple, nothing left out. And according to Stanford's weird book, they couldn't tell a lie either. So he made sure he was thorough, asking every question and making sure the faerie couldn't twist the truth and hide something important.

All the weirdo wanted was his first born. He could definitely work with that.

After the deal, everything went smoothly. The portal was fixed and Stanford was back within the year. Sure he yelled at him for being reckless but he seemed more thankful to be back than anything.

Their relationship was on the mend, and Stanford offered to let him stay. 

At first, Stanley thought he'd involved that in the deal and forgotten. After all, why would Stanford offer to let him stay? As thanks? No, it wouldn't make sense for Stanford to do that because Stanley had made up for his own mistake. And as much as he would like to, he couldn't believe Stanford wanted to be brothers again.

Well, Stan was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

He accepted the offer and got a job in town shortly after. No way in hell Stanley Pines would make a burden of himself.

His luck was finally getting better.

Two years later, the faerie he'd originally made the deal with violently swung open the front door to find Stan on a couch, sitting sideways with his legs in the seat like some kinda asshole.

Fiddleford, who was rather surprised, was sitting on his legs and had been reading. They're used to Stan being some kinda asshole in that house.

"What the fuck, man?!" The faerie was thoroughly pissed. They were used to deals being fulfilled faster than this. Impatient bastard.

"Oh, might be something I forgot to tell you. I'm gay."


End file.
